Palitos
by CocoNeko
Summary: CRACK. Una pareja muuy inusual *LectoraxPalodeAlemania*


Advertencias: Hemorragias nasales y gritos de locas fangirls (Incluyendome ;D)

Veee~ Aqui trayendoles un pairing muy pero muuuy extraño... El palito de Alemania! Se independizo, el muy maldito. (Me refiero al palo de madera que salio en el 1er capitulo, no el palo de Alemania con el que Italia suele jugar todas las noches ewe).

KAJSKASJAD Hetalia es de Himaruya-sama.

¡Comencemos!

* * *

Era un dia hermoso en la sala de conferencias... Alemania gritando, Inglaterra y Fancia peleando, Estados Unidos riendose como idiota... En fin, un dia normal para ti.

Hasta que lo viste.

El te miro con indiferencia y tu trataste de disimular. Pero te desnudaba con la mirada. Tu lo viste tambien. Ese color chocolate, esa hoja verde que colgaba de su segunda rama. Tu corazon latia mas y mas y mas fuerte, como si quisiera ver de cerca ese ser hermoso y perfecto...

-(Tu nombre aqui), presta atencion- te regaño Alemania.

-Eh, lo... lo siento- te disculpaste timidamente.

-Bien, como iba diciendo, tenemos una nueva nacion aqui...

Los ojos de Sealand brillaron '¿Tal vez...?'. Pensaste que seria Sealand, pero te equivocaste. Señalaron a esa hermosa cosa de la que te habias enamorado hace 2 minutos.

- He aqui... a Wahhal! (*)- dijo emocionado Estados Unidos- Wahhal, dinos ¿Como lograste ser la maxima potencia mundial en 1 dia?- le pregunto Estados Unidos con envidia.

Wahhal movio su hojita.

-GOD BLESS WAHHAL!- Grito Inglaterra con lagrimas de felicidad en sus ojos. Los demas paises saltaron de sus lugares y cargaron a Wahhal, excepto Sealand, quien se fue a una esquina a llorar.

-Wahhal! Wahhal!- gritaron los paises

Sentiste una punzada de celos. Nadie pero absolutamente NADIE tocaba a Wahhal. Era solamente tuyo.

* * *

Despues de el dia que lo conociste, te llego una invitacion a tu casa.

_Querida (Tu nombre aqui)_

_Te envio esta cordial invitacion para invitarte a mi fiesta de bienvenida a mi esplendorosa isla llena de unicornios y rios de arcoirias (Es arcoirias, no arcoiris, ese es una copia barata de USA). La fiesta sera en el dia 32 de abril, en el castillo de Wahhal._

_Si aceptas venir, una sandia voladora te llevara a Wahhaltropolis, y te dejara en un bote de papel por el rio de leche color amarrillo... Si no... Bueno, nadie se podria negar a este hermoso pedazo del cielo..._

_Nos vemos,_

_Wahhal._

-¡Wahhal se acordo de mi!- gritaste emocionada- Debo de llamar a Polonia!- agarraste tu telefono y le marcaste rapidamente a Polonia.

-¿Hola?- contesto Polonia o como le decias tu 'Felikita'.

-Felikita! Te tengo que contar algo importante- le dijiste emocionada.

-Ay, osea, que milagro que llamas, (Tu nombre en dimitutivo). ¿Que paso?

Le platicaste todo sobre tu amor no correspondido, de que se habia acordado de ti, de que cuantas chupadas necesitabas para llegar al centro de una paleta, etcetera.

-Osea como que tengo que ir a tu casa para ponernos divis, divis (Quien no le entendio, divinas).

Sono el timbre. Cuando eran asuntos importantes, era mas rapido que Grecia, y eso era mucho que decir.

-Felikaaaaa, no tengo nada que ponerme.

-Como que deberias ir a Varsovia, ahi venden vestidos muy lindos como el que estoy usando- Polonia hizo una pose con su vestido rosa chillon.

-Vamos! Llamare a Taco cat!- gritaste - TAAAAAAAAAAAQQQQQQQUUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITT TTTTTTTTTTTTTOOOOOOOOOO!

Un gato parecido a Nyan cat, con forma de taco, mostacho y con un sombrero de mariachi bajo de la nada.

Se subieron y fueron a Varsovia, mientras el gatito movia su cabeza al ritmo de Marukaite Chikyuu de Wahhal (?)

La escritora le da pereza escribir como se encontraron a Prusia lamiendo un maniqui parecido a Hungria, como Polonia derribo a una horda de compradoras freneticas con sus propias manos, y como mataron, ejem, digo, pusieron a dormir a una chica que tenia las mismas botas que Polonia.

-Osea como que termine todo el presupuesto de mi pais para la cura del cancer- dijo Polonia, subiendose a Taco cat.

-Terminamos comprando 217638721637126737213213617824525843267 vestidos y un llavero de pollo- le recordaste a 'Felikita' sacando el pollo malpintado.- Vamonos

Continuara...

* * *

Wahhal es literalmente 'Palo' en maltes (*)

Vee~! Este fic sera d capitulos, por que si no seria muuuuuy larga la historia. (Y me da flojera -w-)

Yanne! :3


End file.
